


Lookalike {Jongsang/Seongsang}

by greyscxle



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Based off a Conan Gray song, Break Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Stream Lookalike, lookalike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscxle/pseuds/greyscxle
Summary: This is a one shot based off of Conan Gray's Lookalike. The rest will explain itself! :)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	Lookalike {Jongsang/Seongsang}

Seonghwa stared up at his ceiling, reminiscing about the time where he actually felt happy. He sighed, resting his hand on his chest and the other laid out on his side. Everything felt like a dream with the gorgeous blonde. Everything. Until it wasn’t.

_ It was late at night and Seonghwa and Yeosang had illegally trespassed into the beach. They enjoyed hanging out late at night, only having each other. Seonghwa would occasionally lean over to Yeosang, turning his head to look into the younger’s gorgeous eyes. He would gently kiss Yeosang and whisper sweet nothings to him. _

The black haired boy frowned, picking up his phone and opening Instagram. It immediately opened to Yeosang’s account. He looked so happy. Happier than he was with Seonghwa. Most of Yeosang’s posts were with his new boyfriend, Choi Jongho. Seeing the two look so happy together made him jealous and definitely hurt. It was his own fault though.

“Yeosangie..do you ever look into Jongho’s eyes and see me? Do I ever cross your mind? God, Jongho is just like me, a lookalike.” Seonghwa whispered under his breath, speaking to the pictures of Yeosang displayed on his phone. The male sighed harshly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He can’t undo what’s already done.

_ “Yeosang, we can’t keep doing this.” Seonghwa mumbled, facing a teary-eyed Yeosang. _

_ “We can’t keep doing what? Are..you breaking up with me?” Yeosang stuttered, his voice strained. _

_ “I’m so sorry, Sangie...I just can’t do this anymore. I never have time for you and when I do, you refuse to hang out.”  _

_ “..fine. Just..leave me alone. I’ll be fine.” Yeosang started to walk off, feeling the tears stream down his face. Seonghwa watched as he walked off, running a hand through his hair. He really just did that. _

Seonghwa kept looking through their pictures, feeling the tears stream down his face. It’s been months, he should be over it. He should be over Yeosang. He should at least be happy for him. Yeosang’s obviously happy with Jongho. The black haired male looked over to his clock, 2:03AM. Here he was, in the middle of the night and thinking about Yeosang.

He thought too much about Yeosang. Especially at night. Maybe, just maybe, he was dying to find himself a lookalike. One who would be as angelic as Yeosang, match his looks and be as blunt and sincere as he was. The one thing he would’ve changed was that he’d make time for the relationship. 

At least he already had a lookalike in mind. Or at least he thinks. The boy he’s thinking of is short, slightly older than him and very artsy. His name was Kim Hongjoong. Maybe, hopefully, possibly..Hongjoong was his lookalike. Maybe he’ll finally be happy like Yeosang.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this short little one shot for ATEEZ <3
> 
> Again, sorry for the weird spacing. Dealing with how archive does italics in the HTML thing is difficult ^^;;


End file.
